More Good Times
by The Mysterious M
Summary: There's another big test coming up, and what are our favorite Hogwartians doing? Well, it's not exactly studying. rwhg HINTS ONLY
1. Can you find the quote?

Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfiction? Title: More Good Times Summery: There's another big test coming up, and what are our favorite students doing? Rating: Let's go PG, just to be on the safe side.. A/N: This is a sequal to my earlier work "Anyone for a Game of Chess?". You don't have to go read it now, but it'd be nice if you'd review.  
  
More Good Times  
  
Harry frowned as he studied his books. None of this helped him at all. If he KNEW already what the air speed velocity of an unladen European swallow was, then he would know how to brew a potion with unladen European swallows in them. He wouldn't have to sit here and stare at the book, trying to memorize the stupid formula. He looked up and saw that several others were having the same problem. Too much energy, not enough time, etc. Only Hermione sat coolly, glancing at the grandfather clock against the wall from time to time, engrossed in her book about swallows of all types.  
The clock struck 9 in the evening. Ron rolled over onto his back to try to read, then quickly rolled onto his stomach. He then gave up and tried these two positions on the floor instead of the chair. A mini- stampede of students for the now vacant chair resulted in a few feet being trampled on, several loud shrieks, and a reprimand from Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes from his position on the floor near the fire. 'Kids,' he thought, turning the page.  
A first year suddenly broke out into a coughing fit. Harry looked up to see her friends laughing at her. Hermione gave them a stern look, then asked what the poor girl was doing. Her friends snickered.  
"She ate some of this old moldy candy," said one boy with curly brown hair.  
"Why?" asked Hermione, appalled at the lack of common sense on the girl's part. Her friends shrugged.  
"We can't concentrate anymore. It's getting rather late," a small girl replied, nervously playing with her long hair. Hermione snorted, looked at the clock, and then gave the group a stern look.  
"Just don't let it happen again. SOME of us need to use our time wisely and study before the exam tomorrow."  
"Herm, can't we take a break?" Ron pleaded. He gave her his best puppy eyes, the ones he knew she'd never be able to resist. Hermione visibly relaxed, but remained firm.  
"No, Ron, because if you take a break, it'll last until tomorrow morning at 9, and I know how badly you need to pass this test."  
"You know, Hermione, if we take a break now, we can go run around, burn off some energy, and then start in again. We might be able to concentrate more then," Harry said, trying to sound reasonable. Hermione again visibly changed, this time to a posture of defeat.  
"Fine. You guys go take a break. Be back here by 10!" she called after the stampede to the door. Hogwarts had recently opened a gaming room for the student's use. Everyone went there now, to burn off energy.  
One person stayed behind. "Ron, why aren't you going to the game room like everyone else?"  
"I have something else in mind."  
  
A/N: You like? I'm going to start in with the next chapter, try to make this a real as possible and the like. PLEASE REVIEW! That's stuff makes my day and makes life here a little bit nicer. you know. 


	2. Whipped Badly Whipped

Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfiction? Title: More Good Times Summery: There's another big test coming up, and what are our favorite students doing? Rating: Let's go PG, just to be on the safe side.. A/N: This is a sequel to my earlier work "Anyone for a Game of Chess?". You don't have to go read it now, but it'd be nice if you'd review. (did you notice my spelling error? I fixed it now!)  
  
The gaggle of Gryffindors rushed into the gaming room. To their surprise, it was nearly deserted, except for a couple on the couch. And they left quickly, so the room was theirs. They took full advantage.  
"Hey, Harry! Want to play Sprinkles?" called Seamus. He, Neville, Dean, and a sixth year girl all stood around the ping-pong table, paddles in hand. Harry smiled and ran over to them.  
"Yeah, sure. One question?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What's Sprinkles?"  
The girl laughed. "It's a variation on ping-pong. We take turns hitting the ball. It has to hit the table once and the floor once before you hit it. Otherwise, you get a point and have to serve. So, in the theoretical game, you'd hit it, and if I was after you, I'd hit it next. Then, if Seamus was after me, he'd hit it, and so on. It's actually a lot of fun once you get going."  
Harry took the paddle she held out to him. "Um. ok, why not?"  
And thus, the game began.  
  
And thus, the game continued.  
  
Harry was breaking into a sweat. Neville wasn't any better than he was, but Seamus, Dean, and the mysterious girl were doing pretty well. Within no time, Neville was out. He laughed and stood on the sidelines.  
"Hey, Neville, you can be my cheerleader now!" cried the girl. She ran over to him and smiled. "Won't you?"  
Neville blushed. "Uhhh. yeah, sure, I can be your cheerleader," he stammered. Harry, Seamus, and Dean laughed. The girl smiled.  
"Let's see you cheer me on then," she said, broad smile on her face, and she turned back to the game.  
Needless to say, Neville did cheer her on. Half-heartedly, but it was something that somewhat resembled a cheer.  
"Go, um. what's your name? Win the game. Yay."  
"My name's Rose, and thanks a lot for that enthusiastic cheer."  
"No problem."  
"Man, Neville, stand up to her! Dude, she's got you whipped."  
"She does not have me whipped!"  
"Neville? Be quiet so I can concentrate."  
*silence*  
"Dude, you are so whipped."  
"Guys, SHUDDUP AND PLAY!"  
"Yes'm."  
  
MEANWHILE..  
  
"Well, what do you want to do, Ron?"  
"I just wanted to talk."  
"So, you proposed that everyone leave us ALONE in the COMMON ROOM so we could talk?"  
"It'd look a little bit better than if I said, 'Hey, Herm, want to help me with my homework SOMEWHERE ELSE?'."  
". You have a point."  
"I always do."  
"Now you're getting ridicules."  
"Fine. Make fun of me. I'll just go stand in the corner and.."  
  
MOVING SWIFTLY ONWARD..  
  
"So, Rose."  
"Yeah, Seamus?"  
"Where'd you get that accent?"  
"You mean lack thereof?"  
"Um. No, I meant accent. I know what I meant, don't confuse me!"  
"I didn't confuse you, you did that yourself. My parents are from America, and I was just there with my family. Kinda sticks around a little bit, ya'know?"  
".No, actually, I don't. My parents are both from Europe, so."  
*silence*  
"So, Rose."  
"Yes, Seamus?"  
"..Do you have a boyfriend in America?"  
"No, Seamus, I do not. Thank you for asking before trying a pick-up line on me."  
"Oh, you're welcome."  
*silence*  
"So, did it hurt?"  
"Did what hurt?"  
"When you fell from Heaven?"  
". I'm not even going to answer that."  
  
The group had moved on to playing pool. The four boys were playing on teams, and Rose claimed she'd just sit on the side and look pretty. Harry, Dean, and Neville were trying to not laugh as Rose shot down Seamus each time he tried to pick her up.  
  
"You know, Rose, I've never had an American girlfriend before."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, they're hard to come by here in Britain."  
"Well, don't start now."  
"Seamus, give up! She's humiliating you, dude!"  
"Dean, come on, help me out here. Don't tear down my dreams."  
"You're doing that nicely yourself. Watch a pro."  
"Oh, brother. Harry, it's your turn."  
"Hey baby."  
"Hey yourself, Dean."  
"Want to go talk?"  
"What would be the topic?"  
"Us."  
"Us. Really, Dean? You mean, there's an 'us', and I didn't even know it? Wow!"  
"Ok, sorry, don't take it personally."  
"I wasn't going to."  
  
And so on. Rose sat down on the arm of a chair, trying to keep Dean and Seamus off her. Finally, Harry called them over to the table, and they left her alone. She brushed some of her long hair out of her eyes and watched the boys play. 'Man, Harry is. NO! Can't think that,' she thought. Trying desperately to stay in control of her thoughts, she walked over to the table.  
"Hey, guys? Thanks for the entertainment. I'm gonna head back to the common room, try to get something done before I fall asleep where I sit. See you guys later!" And to the two jokers, she added "You know where I'll be if you need me," and winked.  
  
With that, she headed back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
A/N: You like this part too? If you do, review please! I know it's gotten kinda. not for the little ones, but welcome to life in a co-ed dorm. There is not one minute that there isn't some kind of joke being told that will not ever reach the ears of the parental units. And it just so happens to be contagious! If it bothers you, put it in your review, and I'll try to keep it down and bit. If it doesn't, and you don't review, then I'll never know.. And it will haunt me like that one ghost that sat on my lap in the Haunted Mansion in Disney World. 


	3. Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfiction? Title: More Good Times Summery: There's another big test coming up, and what are our favorite students doing? Rating: Let's go PG, just to be on the safe side.. A/N: This is a sequel to my earlier work "Anyone for a Game of Chess?" You don't have to go read it now, but it'd be nice if you'd review  
  
Humming to herself, Rose made her way back to the common room. 'Man, those guys are really something. Maybe I should hang out with them more often.' she thought as she strolled down the hall. Finally making it to the common room, she quickly gave the password and walked inside. To her surprise, there wasn't anyone in the room. 'That's funny,' she thought. 'I don't remember Hermione or Ron coming with us. I wonder where they went.' Deciding she really didn't want to know where they were, she sat down on the floor with her books and started working. She didn't even look up when Hermione and Ron, slightly flushed, came back into the room arguing.  
"I wasn't trying to do a thing!" shouted Ron, red in the face.  
"I KNOW a move when I see on, Ronald Weasley, and you were trying to get something. It's not going to work!" retorted Hermione. She stomped over to her books and started to sit down. Ron grabbed her arm.  
"Stop, Herm. Just. Let me explain, ok?"  
"Ron, you let go of me right now or I'll."  
"Or you'll what? Just hear me out, ok?"  
A bewildered Rose sat on the floor, trying to put all the pieces together. She quickly decided that no matter what they were fighting about, nothing was going to be solved while she sat there staring at them. She quietly made her escape as the two stared each other down.  
  
"Hey, look who's back!"  
"Hey, guys, it's 10. Hermione's going to have a fit if we're late."  
Rose cleared her throat. "YO! PEOPLE! LISTEN UP!"  
A lone cricket chirped as the room fell into a shocked silence. Rose smiled.  
"Thanks. Okay, here's the thing. Hermione and Ron are having what looked like a nice long row IN THE COMMON ROOM. SO, we're going to sit here, all nice a quiet for a minute. THEN, we will head back, hopefully when they're not yelling and screaming at each other. Thank you for you PATIENCE and your COOPERATION!" Stepping off her soapbox, Rose decided that she needed to add one more thing. "Oh, and the first person I see leaving this room is D-E-A-D DEAD. You feel me?" The room was full of nods. "Good."  
"What was the fight about, Rose?"  
"Harry, I have no clue. I was studying, being a good little girl, and here they come. Hermione was shouting something about Ron making a move. I figured that they had a lover's quarrel or something." Rose shrugged. Harry looked a bit concerned.  
"Maybe I should head up there, talk to them," he suggested, halfway out the door. Rose shook her head.  
"If you had heard those two, you wouldn't risk going back in there until it was over. They have rows like this often?"  
Harry stepped away from the door. "Yeah, every few weeks, they get a good one going. Most of them are about Ron doing something, but every once in a while, Hermione will do something to tick Ron off, and they go at it. Those are fun. I love sitting there. It's usually something really dumb, anyways." Harry smiled sadly. "I swear, they're like an old married couple."  
"Yeah, I know," Seamus added. "I hid during they're last fight. I didn't even see how it ended."  
"Oh, Hermione burst into tears, and ran from the room," Neville said quietly. He looked a bit embarrassed. "I found her in the library right after ward. Something Ron said upset her, and she was a wreak. But she wouldn't tell me what it was."  
"Well, it should be safe now. Want to risk it?" A sea of nodding heads. Rose was reminded of those bobble head dogs people buy for prank gifts. The Gryffindors made their way back to their common room quietly, taking all the back ways to try to ovoid any roaming teacher. When they finally made it back, they weren't expecting what they saw.  
  
A/N: and once someone tells me what they think, I'll tell you what they saw! Evil author, I know. I can be that way every once in a while. When you review, tell me what you think they should see. Many thanks! 


	4. Poor Ronikins!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfiction? Title: More Good Times Summery: There's another big test coming up, and what are our favorite students doing? Rating: Let's go PG, just to be on the safe side.. A/N: This is a sequel to my earlier work "Anyone for a Game of Chess?" You don't have to go read it now, but it'd be nice if you'd review More A/N: I rewrote this chapter, because a little bird told me that it was rather weak. So, this is for you, little bird. I can't remember your name right at the moment, but thank you. Hope you like this better.  
  
The Fat Lady swung open to reveal.  
  
Absolutely no one was in the common room. It was completely empty. "Where'd they go?" "Who knows, who cares. Let's get back to work, ok? I really don't want to fail the test!" And with that, our favorite Gryffindors got back to studying.  
  
Harry sighed again. He just couldn't concentrate, no matter how hard he tried. It just wasn't working. He closed his eyes. 'Maybe I can try osmosis.' he thought, then quickly discarded the idea. If only there was some way to make this fun. Staring at his books once more, he attempted to burn the formulas in his brain. 'The velocity V of the sparrow in the horizontal direction is calculated by V-not, the initial velocity of the sparrow added to the acceleration A of the sparrow multiplied by the time T the sparrow has been flying. The horizontal distance D of the sparrow is-'  
  
BANG!  
  
A sea of heads shot up and stared at the source of the sound: the common room door. Hermione stood there, dried tears on her stewed tomato red face. She glared at the room. A sea of heads quickly went back to their books, and murmurs of formulas, spells, and ingredients soon filled the silence. Harry rose to try to help Hermione, but she stormed up the staircase to the girls' dormitories, and the door snapped shut with another bang. He quickly sat down, dejected. He tried to memorize the formula once more.  
  
'The horizontal distance D of the sparrow is the initial velocity V- not multiplied by the time T the sparrow has been flying added to one-half the acceleration A multiplied by the square of the time T. The square of the velocity of the sparrow V is the square of the initial velocity V-not added to-"  
  
BANG!  
  
'Not again!' Harry thought as he looked up. Ron stood there this time, dried tears on his cooked lobster face. He glared at the room. No one had bothered to look up this time but Harry. Embarrassed, Harry stood up to talk to Ron. Ron shook his head, signaling for Harry to sit back down, but Harry insisted. Ron sighed.  
  
"Hey, why doesn't everyone just go to bed? It's late. Go get some sleep. You're going to need it," Ron said, sounding very tired. Harry glanced at his friend's face and noticed a series of lines he hadn't seen before. The common room was emptied in less than a minute. Harry glanced at Ron.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just had a nice long row with Herm," he said tiredly. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Harry sat down next to him, trying to be of some comfort. "What happened?" he asked, trying to be as sensitive as possible. Ron just moaned into his hands. "She accused me of just wanting one thing from her. One thing! I mean, it's not like I wouldn't want that. But she's the closest thing I have to a girlfriend. And she KNOWS that I respect her more than that. I just. I wanted to talk to her. about how I feel, you know? And as soon as I got out that I liked her." Ron shook his head at this.  
  
"She just went off on me. It was like I told her that she had a nice behind and started quoting Tenacious D to her." "What?" Harry asked. He had never heard Ron verbalize his thoughts about Hermione before. Of course, the whole school knew that they liked each other. Ron sighed. "I like Herm, ok?" Harry shook his head. "No, it's not that. I knew that. It's just. What's Tenacious D?" Ron started to laugh. "Oh, that. It's an American band that Rose turned me onto a while back. They're really cool." Harry shook his head. "Well, I think we'd better go to bed." And with that, Ron and Harry followed the rest of the house up into the dorms.  
  
The next morning, the Great Hall was buzzing with the news of Gryffindor's Battle of Romeo and Juliet, as it was now being called. Hermione and Ron were not present.  
  
"I heard that they started making out in front of McGonnagal!"  
  
"Where'd you get that idea! They just made out in front of the house, not the head thereof!"  
  
"Whatever! I got it from a very reliable source that they didn't make out at all, but instead-"  
  
"Not at the breakfast table, please!"  
  
And so on.  
  
The Gryffindor table was not immune to this talk, but it was mostly centered around what started the fight in the first place.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that Ron tried to hit on Hermione."  
  
"No way! He's too shy for that. Maybe he did something and it came across as a flirtatious gesture?"  
  
"That was probably it. Hey, Rose."  
  
"No, Seamus, it's too early and I have to have these formulas memorized." And so on.  
  
Only Harry and Neville remained silent, and both of them had their noses stuck in a book holding shortcuts.  
  
"Oh, so if we just find the acceleration of the sparrow, and the estimated time the sparrow was flying, we can find the average velocity!"  
  
"And we know that they're going to give us the time. But what about the acceleration? All of the practice problems left that out!"  
  
"Because they didn't have any acceleration. They were assuming that the velocity was constant. And we have three equations for the thing, so surely we'll be alright."  
  
And so on.  
  
A bell rang. The nervous students walked outside to find out where the test would be held. This was the first test of its kind. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. It was announced where the test would be and for how long. The students walked into the room to face their toughest opponent yet.  
  
"Hail Caesar. Those about to die salute you," muttered Rose as she walked into the room. Her hand gave a fleeting salute, and then she was out of sight.  
  
A/N: Will they pass the test? Will Hermione and Ron ever make up? Will the rest of the school ever get their facts straight? Will someone review me? All this and more in the next installment of More Good Times.  
  
Those of you in high school Physics will note that I used real formulas. I had to study them anyways. Those not yet in physics: MEMORIZE THOSE FORMULAS! You're gonna need them later!  
  
Thanks to: Anaili: my first reviewer! Sorry it took so long to put your name on this, but I've been very loopy lately. Thanks for your kind words!  
  
Fairy of the Black Oleand: YAY! You found the quote! I love that movie too. I kept that thought too. What can I say? When I get an idea like that, it stays. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
NOW MORE PEOPLE! REVIEW! 


	5. The Test dundundun

Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfiction? Title: More Good Times Summery: There's another big test coming up, and what are our favorite students doing? Rating: Let's go PG, just to be on the safe side.. A/N: This is a sequel to my earlier work "Anyone for a Game of Chess?" You don't have to go read it now, but it'd be nice if you'd review  
  
Rose took her seat near a few of her closest guy friends. She closed her eyes. 'Don't panic,' she thought. 'It's just a test. Not that big a deal. You've done this at least a hundred times before. This can be done.' She reopened her eyes, and there was the test in front of her. She fought against the swelling nausea and opened the test booklet. She began to work.  
  
Harry sighed. 'Come on, Potter. You've studied your behind off. You can pull this one off. This is easy. You can do this.' The booklet appeared in front of him. He opened it, glanced upwards, and then started into his doom.  
  
Neville was shaking so badly, he couldn't open the test. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. 'Come on, Neville. Harry showed you some great shortcuts. You CAN do this. Or so Gran says.'  
  
Hermione slid into one of the remaining two seats. She smiled confidently and opened the test booklet. and gasped as she realized exactly what this test was about.  
  
Ron ran into the Great Hall, barely missing the closing of the doors. He sat down in the last avalible seat next to Hermione, and then took a deep breath. Trying not to look at Hermione, he opened the test booklet and glanced at the first question. He nearly burst out laughing. 'Surely they're joking,' he thought as he started in on the test.  
  
Harry's Test: A/N: Please a) excuse the randomness and b) remember that "" are thoughts.  
  
What is the force of flight, neglecting air resistance, of a European Swallow 5 grams with the acceleration of 5 m/s2?  
F=ma  
F=(5)(5)  
F=25 N  
"YAY! I DID IT!"  
  
What is your name?  
Harry James Potter  
"Um. Ok."  
  
What is your quest?  
Um. To make an A on this test.  
"This is starting to be very familiar."  
  
What is your favorite color?  
Blue.  
"Yeah, I've seen this movie."  
  
What would you do for a Klondike Bar?  
Anything but kiss my teachers. or Ron. "That's an odd question."  
  
What is the holiday that starts with V and ends with -alentine's day?  
Valentine's Day "What do they think we are? Idiots?"  
  
What is the largest primate on the surface of the earth?  
Gorilla.  
"Or Snape, either or."  
  
Rose's Test:  
  
1. What is the force of flight, neglecting air resistance, of a European  
Swallow 5 grams with the acceleration of 5 m/s2?  
F=ma  
F=(5)(5)  
F=25 N  
"YAY! EAT THAT!" What is your name?  
Rose Smith  
"What the.?"  
  
What is your quest?  
Um. To make an A on this test.  
"Where have I heard this before?"  
  
What is your favorite color?  
Blue.  
" I've seen this movie!"  
  
What would you do for a Klondike Bar?  
Just about anything. "In the spirit of my old school. *holds up sign saying 'RON'* I vote Ron off the island. You are the weakest link. Goodbye."  
  
What is the holiday that starts with V and ends with -alentine's day?  
Valentine's Day "Can we GET anymore Saturday Night Live-ish?"  
  
What is the largest primate on the surface of the earth?  
Gorilla.  
"Or Snape, or Snape, or, Oh! I forgot Snape!"  
  
Neville's Test:  
  
1. What is the force of flight, neglecting air resistance, of a European  
Swallow 5 grams with the acceleration of 5 m/s2?  
F=ma  
F=(5)(5)  
F=25 N  
"Is that right? I sure hope so."  
  
2. What is your name?  
Neville Longbottom  
"What the.?"  
  
3. What is your quest?  
To make an A on this test.  
". Is that considered a quest, par say?"  
  
What is your favorite color?  
Green.  
"Um. Either that, or yellow, but that's the first thing that came to mind."  
  
What would you do for a Klondike Bar?  
Just give me the Klondike Bar! "Now they went and made me hungry."  
  
What is the holiday that starts with V and ends with -alentine's day?  
Valentine's Day "Wow. This is pretty easy!"  
  
What is the largest primate on the surface of the earth?  
Gorilla.  
"Or Snape. Or. No, that'd be mean."  
  
As the students exited the hall on the completion of their exam, they chatted away about how easy that test was. Laughing as they made their way back to the tower, Rose, Harry, Neville, and Rose's entourage quoted the test questions back and forth.  
"You know, there used to be a joke at my old school about the Klondike Bar question."  
"Really? Tell it!"  
"We had this teacher, named Mr. Bob, and he was such a cool guy. But he was easy to make fun of. So, one talent show, a bunch of guys did a SNL Jeopardy! skit, and they used Mr. Bob as one of the contestants. He was actually doing really well. Finally, they got to final Jeopardy, and the guy next to him answers the question 'what would you do for a Klondike Bar' with a sign saying 'Mr. Bob.' We just cracked up. When he finally got his lines out, he said 'I vote Mr. Bob off the island. You are the weakest link. Goodbye.' We were dying."  
Apparently, so were the boys surrounding her.  
  
THE END  
  
FINALLY! THE END!  
  
I lied. It's not. Sorry. I'm going to keep going, due to a sudden influx of reviews. So, you're stuck with this. *evil laugh* I'm going to work on the Rose/Harry and Ron/Hermione romances. So, review! 


	6. Ahh, L'amore

Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfiction? Title: More Good Times Summery: There's another big test coming up, and what are our favorite students doing? Rating: Let's go PG, just to be on the safe side.. A/N: This is a sequel to my earlier work "Anyone for a Game of Chess?" You don't have to go read it now, but it'd be nice if you'd review  
  
More A/N: Wow! I have a fan! This makes me so happy! ElizabethMM is my friend! Yayayayayayay! Sorry, it's finals week, and I'm rather hyper. Too much caffine. Anyways, ElizabethMM, no, I am not from Israel, nor do I fully understand your last review. Please explain! *is v. confused* But thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 6 (Wow! How long is this gonna be?)  
  
Rose walked into the common room. The night before, she had hit the bed hard, but couldn't sleep. She was up all night, thinking about Harry, how his hair fell into his eyes, how his smile seemed to lift her spirits. Of course, this doesn't mean that she didn't berate herself for thinking like this. And then, the first thing she saw as she turned into the common room, in yoga pants, and old tee-shirt, her hair unwashed and in braids, her glasses still on because she didn't put in her contacts, of course just HAD to be Harry. 'Thank you, fates,' she thought bitterly as she pulled the Pooh Bear blanket closer to her. 'How is it that the one day that my head hurts, my hair looks like crap, and my glasses are still on I have to see my crush? Huh?' She found a chair near the nice, roaring fire, collapsed, and tried to avoid the stares of the other students. This was difficult, but Rose found it best to just stare into the fire. 'Maybe if I ignore them for long enough, they'll just go away,' she thought. A shadow fell across her vision. 'Then again, maybe not.'  
  
Harry looked up to see Rose slink into the common room. Her hair was brushed back, but it looked like she didn't wash it, as was her usual American custom, and she was wearing glasses. All the same. 'Can't think like that!' he thought furiously. Ron looked over at him.  
"What's wrong, Harry?" he asked, concern obvious in his voice. Harry shook his head.  
"It's nothing, Ron. Just thinking some thoughts that don't need to be told," he said quietly. Ron smiled.  
"Someone has a crush on the import," he said, an evil smile on his face. Harry's head snapped to stare at Ron.  
"What?" he asked. Ron smiled broader.  
"Oh, you heard me. You have a crush on the import."  
"I do not!"  
"Denial. It's not just a river in Egypt."  
"But-"  
"Look, it's so obvious, it's not even funny, ok? The way you were looking at her last night when she was dancing. Man, you like her. And you know it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"In my field of paper flowers, and candied globes of lullabies, I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me."  
Harry watched from the sidelines. He never was much of a dancer. He liked watching other people having a good time, but he didn't really enjoy loud music or dark rooms. The only reason he was down here, really, was to please Rose. Rose cornered him in the common room after dinner.  
"And you will be going to the dance, Harry. Because I want to dance with you." And then she sang a little song and moved a little to it, just to make Harry mad. It didn't work, but he pretended that it did. And now he was here. And she was dancing to some American band that was real big stuff across the pond, and looking good. Very, very good.  
"Oh man, someone is staring at the import," a voice came from beside Harry. Harry jumped and turned to see Ron standing there, smiling up at him. Harry frowned.  
"Import?" he asked, not wanting to look too ignorant. Ron smiled again.  
"Her parents are American, she knows more about the stuff over there than here, she's an import. And someone I know, but will remain anonymous HARRY POTTER, likes the import idea."  
"I do not!"  
"Then why are you watching her dance like that?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like the key to your heart was in the movements of her pelvic girdle."  
"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."  
"Sure you do. And you'd better admit it fast, otherwise, she's going to run off with Seamus or Dean. They have been hitting on her a lot lately."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stood and walked over to the chair that Rose now occupied. It was time for him to confront these feelings.  
  
A/N: CLIFF-HANGER!!! Oh, I know you hate them, but come on. At least this is a kinda good one, right? Review, please! It makes me happy. Very happy. And you like making the author happy, right? (and they all nodded their heads.) Good. I'll put up more in a little bit. Let me pass my physics final first. 


End file.
